The Getaway 3
The Getaway 3 (also referred to as Getaway 3, Getaway or Getaway PS3) was to be the third installment of Sony's The Getaway series. It was originally planned for release on the PlayStation 3 console. Since the release of the PlayStation 4, it is likley that if The Getaway 3 will ever be released, it would for the PS4 or another future Sony PlayStation system. The Getaway 3 was reported as being cancelled on the 4th of June 2008 along with Eight Days. However, in October 2009, the games were reported as not being cancelled but "on hold". Nicolas Doucet, a member of London Studio says: "I would not say they have been abandoned, just put to one side. Much work had been done. The studio just wanted to focus on its strengths, EyeToy and SingStar. Given the potential of EyePet, priorities have been changed, but the other projects aren't dead yet. Ultimately, the decision put those games to one side has benefited everyone." Background A technical demo featuring Piccadilly Circus was demonstrated in May 2005 at E3, but this was not directly from the game. It was confirmed that the game would again be set in London but rumours had been circulating that the game could also feature Amsterdam, which was briefly shown off at the E3 convention in 2006. Information regarding The Getaway was released on 7 March, 2008 by screenplay writer Katie Ellwood, who affirmed the action title was still in the works. No estimated release date was given, however, Ellwood did say that Sony executives were making deals with film companies about the possibility of a future film adaptation of The Getaway 3. Release As of 2017, there has been no new information regarding the development of The Getaway 3. No new trailers or images have been shown, nor has anyone confirmed that the game is in development and no longer "on hold". Due to the fact that the PlayStation 4 was released in 2013, it is certain that if the game ever is to be released, it would be released on the PlayStation 4 or some future Sony PlayStation system, and not the PlayStation 3. In 2016, leaked footage showing gameplay from an unnamed game lends credence to the rumour that the project has been revived. The footage showed a Bentley Continental screeching to a halt in Trafalgar Square before an unknown character leaped out, ran for cover behind Nelson's column and began firing on pursuing police. The graphics were clearly better than the PS3 could ever have coped with, and the flavour was distinctly "Getaway". Sony has not commented on this footage. In March 2016, after the announcement of Sony's new PlayStation VR ('Virtual Reality') hardware, footage emerged of a demo pertaining to an exclusive launch title for the system under the name, The Getaway: London Heist. This certainly appeared to be some form of revival for the franchise, but it ended up being only an "experience" featured in Sony's Worlds for PlayStation VR, simply called The Heist, just somewhat similar to The Getaway. In mid-2019, an SCE London game, Blood & Truth, was released. The game features many characteristics of The Getaway series, but isn't a proper sequel - nor a spiritual follow-up - to any of the Getaway games. It was a success, being the first VR game to top the best selling charts in the UK and obtaining a positive reception from critics: as of July 16th 2019 it has a critic score aggregate of 80 on Metacritic and an higher 8.3/10 average, from over 168 ratings given by Metacritic users. It should be noted that Blood & Truth was initially viewed by SCE London as a sequel of the Getaway, as revealed in an interview, and the studio also seems to be hiring staff to work on a new unannounced action game, meaning that the Getaway series has still one last chance at a revival. Category:Games